


Surprise Kiss

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sparring, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @oblivionscribe on Tumblr: a surprise kiss, your choice of pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Kiss

A crowd had gathered in the training field, forming a wide ring around two solitary figures in the middle. Bets were being taken, shouts of support ringing off of Skyhold’s thick stone walls. The atmosphere was high and competitive.

The Inquisitor and the Commander had never sparred with each other before - well, maybe they had privately, but that was another matter entirely. It promised to be quite the show.

Lupa stared at Cullen and levelled the pole she was using in place of a staff at her side. He was using a leaded wood practice sword so that he wouldn’t hurt her.

She put one foot behind the other, and they began to circle each other, Cullen loosening his arms up and Lupa spinning her staff. Their crowd roared and cheered, and when they fell silent in anticipation, Cullen laughed.

“What’s the matter?” he goaded her. “You’re not scared, are you?”

“The wolf is patient, and does not strike before the moment is right.”

He lowered his guard just a bit, and she smirked.

“Are you planning on mak-”

Lupa slipped into a Fade Step and reappeared not a foot in front of him. Her staff clanged against his shield; his reflexes were decades honed, and she spun around behind him and danced away before he could recover.

Cullen spun on his heel and growled at her. Lupa was significantly smaller than he was, and wearing far lighter clothing; she had the advantage of speed, and she would need to make use of it if she hoped to win this fight.

She could tell Cullen was unhappy with this development. For all of his shoulder rolling, they were still tense. He knew speed was an advantage, and that he didn’t have it.

So they danced; and to their audience, that’s very much what it looked like. Lupa lunged and spun and leaped while Cullen held his ground in the centre, conserving his strength and his stamina. He tried to use his weakening Templar skills on her to throw her off, but just as soon as he would, she would reach out with her makeshift staff and knock him around a knee, or against his sword arm, and his concentration would break.

They went on this way, spurred on by the cheering of their crowd, for about half an hour. Lupa was getting tired, her feet faltering, but Cullen was still fresh - she cursed quietly to herself, and Cullen smirked at her.

“Tired yourself out yet?” he yelled out, and started pacing towards her.

Well, she had played fair up to this point - was there anything keeping her from playing dirty?

She Fade Stepped again, carefully jumping around him and rematerializing about a foot behind him. She took a step forward and used her empty hand to tap between his shoulder blades a few times.

He spun instantly, and when he was facing her, she shot her free hand out, grabbing the back of his head and dragging him down for a kiss.

Their lips crashed together, and the crowd hollered their surprise. Cullen must have assumed that she had given up, because he easily could have put his blade to the back of her neck and called it there, but instead he wrapped his shield arm around her and pulled her closer.

Lupa dropped her staff at her side, and Cullen dropped his sword, his arm following the curve of her spine and grabbing at her braided hair. She tried not to smile against him too obviously, and licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

He granted it to her, and while he was distracted, she grabbed the hilt of the knife on her belt, pulling it free and managing to maneuver her arm how she wanted it without alerting him.

And then she surfaced, their lips coming apart with a quiet pop as she whipped the dull side of the edge up to the underside of his jaw, while stepping sideways to stand on his discarded sword.

He tipped his head back and stared down his nose at her in admiration or frustration, she couldn’t tell which. She smirked at him, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

“Check and mate.”

Their audience cheered and roared as Cullen surrendered to her, congratulating her on her victory by pulling her in for another, less dangerous kiss.


End file.
